


A Secret In the Impala

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Coming Out, Cuddling, Cuddling Somewhere, Cute, Day 2, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Hugs, Hurt, Impala, M/M, Wounded, backseat, getting there, promts, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere</p><p>“You tell Sam nothing, Cas. Nothing. This never happened, okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret In the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> I have my laptop back now, yay! :D Which means no chance of formatting problems! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this!~

Castiel slammed the back door of the impala behind him as he slid onto the soft leather seats, whipping his tan trench coat from his body as he did. He scrunched the coat into a ball, pressing it to Dean’s bleeding side. The hunter moaned from beside him, the pain of the wound becoming too much.

“Goddammit, Cas. Can’t you zap me better or something? Ah! Fuck,” Dean cursed under his breath as another wave of pain coursed through him.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m not strong enough, I don’t have enough power. All I can do is take some of the pain away, it’ll help, but not much.” Castiel looked at his hunter with pained eyes, concerned and worried.

“Then for the love of God, what’re you waiting on, Jesus!” 

“I am not Jesus, Dean.” The angel leaned forward and lifted his hand up to Dean’s temple, pressing two fingers against the pressure point. Dean visibly relaxed as the pain vaporised, although the wound was no better. Cas pulled out his cellphone, punched in three numbers on the keypad, and waiting for a response at the other end. 

“Sam,” He said as the receiver picked up. Dean heard Sam’s worried voice from the other end of the line and sighed deeply, annoyed at the fact his baby brother would have to fix him up again. He turned slightly onto his side as Cas dropped the phone back into his pocket, and wiggled his arms around the angel’s torso. Dean pulled himself closer, resting his head on Cas’s lap, humming contently at the warmth.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean quipped, not feeling up to dealing with Cas’s unnecessary questions at the present moment. Castiel hesitated for a short moment before putting his arms around the hunter, drawing him in closer and squeezing lightly. 

They stayed quiet for a while, Castiel keeping his trench coat pressed to Dean’s wound as he held him, and Dean closed his eyes as he waited for Sam to arrive, looking up at Cas a few times, and muttering something to him with his best attempt at seriousness. 

“You tell Sam nothing, Cas. Nothing. This never happened, okay.”


End file.
